Wild New World
Zoo Tycoon 2: Wild New World is a Usermade Expansion Pack being made by Super Designers United. It is divided into three different parts (packs) which joined form the bigger Usermade Expansion Pack to date: over 50 animales, over 70 plants and many objects and extras for Zoo Tycoon 2. The tematic of the pack is the American continent: this UXP is divided in three packs for the purpose of showing each part of America with the msot detail possible: this packs are Central America Pack, North America Pack and South America Pack. Central America Pack the Central America Pack (or CAP) of Wild New World is the smallest part of it. Only includes 10 animals, 9 plants and the aztec theme. This pack was released on the time span going from 16 December 2008 to 14 February 2009. The pack included: Animals: 1- Tehuantepec Jackrabbit 2- Desmarest's Hutia 3- American Flamingo 4- American Crocodile 5- Pantropical Spotted Dolphin 6- Green basilisk 7- White lipped peccary 8- Caribbean monk seal (the only extinct animal on the whole uxp) 9- Kinkajou 10-Nine banded armadillo Plants: 1- Sacred fir 2- Montezuma cypress 3- Mexican muhly grass 4- Pillar coral 5- Maya king palm 6- Blue agave 7- White bayahonda 8- Caribbean pine 9- Bean plant Objects: 1- Aztec theme (with donation box, bench, etc..) 2- Jungle pool (reptile shelter) A patch for this pack is in the works, in order to improve anf fix various aspects. North America Pack The North America Pack (or NAP) of Wild New World is a pack focusing on North America. It includes 24 animals, aprox 20 plants and an undeterminated theme. This pack is actually being released and some of its content, like the Dall Sheep, the Black Bear old version and some foliage items are released. Animals: 1- Coyote 2- Red wolf 3- Gray fox 4- Black Bear 5- Gila Monster 6- Hellbender 7- Bobcat 8- White tailed deer 9- Dall Sheep 10- Black footed Ferret 11- Mountain Beaver 12- Greater Roadrunner 13- Greater Prarie Chicken 14- Pronghorn 15- Fisher 16- Wild burro 17- Alligator snapping turtle 18- Northern elephant seal 19- Common chuckwalla 20- Bald eagle 21- White sturgeon 22- North American Porcupine 23- Black-tailed Prairie Dog 24- Muskrat Plants: 1- Mexican elder 2- Tobosa bunch grass 3- Pacific madrone 4- Engelmann's spruce 5- Black cottonwood 6- Mountain aven 7- Douglas fir 8- Canadian pondweed 9- Eastern prickly pear 10- Blue spruce 11- Paper birch 12- Coastal live oak 13- Great Plains grass 14- Coontie 15- Sawgrass 16- Northern hydrilla 17- Island mallow 18- Torray pine 19- Black sage More coming!!! Objects: ???? Nothing revealed yet ???? South America Pack The South America Pack (or SAP) of Wild New World the main piece and the most expected part of WNW. It will include 32 animals, over 50 plants, the incan theme, various enrichment objects for your animals and some unexpected extra stuff... This pack has already a teaser released, which is composed by a beta version of the giant arapaima and the brazilian waterweed. Animals: 1- Marsh deer 2- Giant arapaima 3- Giant river otter 4- King vulture 5- Southamerican sea lion 6- Gold tegu 7- Vicuña 8- Green anaconda 9- Magellanic penguin 10- Patagonian puma 11- Crested screamer 12- Yacare caiman 13- Yellow eared parrot 14- Electric eel 15- Ocelot 16- Gray woolly monkey 17- Darwins fox 18- Bald uakari 19- Greater grison 20- Kodkod 21- Andean condor 22- Black Howler 23- South American Tapir 24- Giant Anteater 25- Common Squirrel Monkey 26- Capybara 27- Darwins Rhea 28- White-headed Capuchin 29- Tufted Capuchin 30- Golden Lion Tamarin 31- Golden-headed Lion Tamarin 32- Greater Rhea Plants: 1- Mayten 2- Globe amaranth 3- Quebracho colorado chaqueño 4- Silver torch cactus 5- Echinopsis cristata 6- Ombu 7- Chilean wine palm 8- Fitzroya 9- Colihue cane 10- Ulmo 11- Copihue 12- Mahogany tree 13- Acai palm 14- Queen palm 15- Domestic banana tree 16- Bromeliad 17- White mangrove 18- Sweet potato 19- Brazilian giant fern 20- Cassava 21- Brazilian micro sword 22- Brazilian waterweed 23- Gumbo-limbo More coming!!! Objects: 1- Incan them (with donation box, bench, etc...) External links Wild New World General Info at SDU homepage Central America Pack at SDU homepage North America Pack at SDU homepage South America Pack at SDU homepage Category:Designers & Designing Teams